Raining Again
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Oneshot. Milo x Camus. Camus de Acuario hace un recorrido por sus años como aprendiz, maestro y caballero. Contiene lemon


Raining again 

_Sadness like water raining down_

Puedo recordar con total claridad el momento preciso a partir del cual se forjó la personalidad del "Mago del Agua y el Hielo", como en ocasiones gusta de llamarme.

Llevaría cosa de tres años en Siberia, adiestrándome para mostrarme digno de portar la sagrada armadura dorada de Acuario.

Que nunca destaqué por mi extroversión no es ningún secreto. Cuando me llevaron a la estepa contaba con apenas siete años, y no hablaba más que francés. Esto supuso un obstáculo adicional frente a los demás aprendices, mayoritariamente griegos o de las distintas naciones pertenecientes a la por aquel entonces Unión Soviética, y durante los primeros meses permanecí relativamente aislado del resto, hasta que aprendí lo necesario para defenderme en griego, la lengua común en la orden de caballería.

Así, acabé congeniando con algunos de mis compañeros. El ambiente al principio, transcurridos aquellos meses de obligado ostracismo era de agradable camaradería, y, aunque no era el alma del grupo, durante el primer año llegué a sentirme acogido, integrado,…feliz. Lamentablemente, esto no duraría mucho.

Nuestro maestro, un austriaco frío e inflexible, el exacto estereotipo de lo que un caballero del hielo, y en especial el caballero de Acuario, debería representar, pronto comenzó a mover con maestría los hilos que quebrarían aquellos lazos de amistad, hasta cumplir con su objetivo y convertirnos en seres desprovistos de todo tipo de sentimientos. Para conseguirlo no dudó en manipular algunas de nuestras dúctiles mentes con métodos dignos de Goebbels y demás expertos en propaganda y manipulación del nazismo, sembrando una permanente sombra de desconfianza sobre varios de los aprendices, y las consiguientes primeras rencillas entre algunos. Además, alentó hasta el paroxismo la competencia, reseñando que a los dos años de estancia tan sólo el elegido para ser su sucesor permanecería con vida.

Así, en luchas cuyo resultado sólo se resolvería con la muerte de uno de los dos contendientes fueron cayendo, uno tras otro, muchos de mis amigos, algunos de ellos incluso por mis propias manos, ante la disyuntiva de "vencer o morir". Sin embargo, y contrariamente a lo que muchos puedan pensar, no era un niño insensible, muy por el contrario. Las atrocidades que se sucedían ante mis ojos infantiles me torturaban horriblemente. Al hecho de tener que matarnos entre nos otros se añadían traiciones, y un odio creciente entre los que éramos amigos, y muchas noches lloraba con amargura, oculto bajo las sábanas de mi litera. Sin embargo, las palizas recibidas al verme descubierto y el propio paso del tiempo me llevaron a construir una gélida máscara que hipócritamente ocultaba mi alma, que gritaba de dolor, a los demás, permitiéndome revelarme tan frío como el mismísimo Jürgen, mi maestro. Lo que no sabía es que a la vez, inconscientemente, aquella máscara también hacía mella en mí.

Al término del infausto plazo pronosticado, tan sólo yo permanecía con vida, lo que me señaló como futuro candidato a ostentar la sagrada armadura. Magistralmente, debo admitir, conseguía ocultar al austriaco el resentimiento y odio que albergaba hacia él, la insoportable sensación de soledad que me embargaba y la profunda tristeza que padecía. En los contados instantes de descanso que me concedía aprovechaba para internarme en la tundra, y huyendo de su alcance, me permitía descargar toda mi frustración y sufrimiento, gritando o bien derramando saladas lágrimas formaban pequeñas oquedades en la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría la mayor parte de la flora del lugar. Como la lluvia se lleva a su paso la contaminación del aire purificando el ambiente, aquellas gotas me purificaban, aliviando mi dolor.

En una de aquellas escapadas, pequeños quejidos lastimeros me distrajeron. Registré las inmediaciones, y encontré una madriguera de lobos árticos, donde un pequeño cachorro se lamentaba por la muerte de sus dos hermanos, presumiblemente de hambre y frío. Su madre se había demorado en exceso en regresar; probablemente nunca lo haría, presa de los cazadores que merodeaban por la región. Recogí entonces al pequeño animal, un superviviente al igual que yo, y se convirtió en mi silencioso confidente, el único amigo que me restaba. Lo ocultaba en mi propio cuarto, al que Jurgen jamás había accedido y, erróneamente, no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo.

Hasta que llegó el día fatídico. Había olvidado alimentar a Lúkos, nombre con el que bauticé, carente de toda originalidad (es el término griego para "lobo"), al cachorro, que contaba ya con tres meses, antes de salir a entrenar. Media hora más tarde, llegó, impasible como siempre, el germánico para proseguir con su adiestramiento. Éste se alargó durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, y al regresar a la cabaña donde residíamos comprobé con horror a un moribundo Lúkos, tendido en el suelo y ensangrentado, las costillas reventadas. Al parecer, mi maestro lo había descubierto aullando por el hambre, y con el fin de "darme una lección", lo había arrojado contra la pared. Improvisé un vendaje con unas sábanas, y traté de ir al veterinario de la aldea cercana. A mitad de camino, Lúkos no respiraba ya. Me dejé caer de rodillas sobre la nieve, apoyando débilmente la cabeza sobre el suave pelaje, blanco aunque salpicado de manchas rojizas, del cachorro, y sentí con todo lujo de detalles cómo mi corazón se desgarraba por última vez. Una opresión primero en mi pecho dio paso a un estallido que se extendió por todos los átomos de mi cuerpo. Estaba destrozado. Y sin embargo, incomprensiblemente, en aquella ocasión no hubo lágrimas. El húmedo y tibio torrente que, corriendo por mis mejillas como un torrente, ejercía una encomiable labor depuradora, si bien no arrancando por completo mi sufrimiento, sí inhibiéndolo en gran medida, aliviándolo.

No lo entendía. Podía sentirlas bajo mis párpados, pero preferían mantenerse subcutáneas. Rehusaban la invitación que se les ofrecía para despedir silenciosamente al único ser que me había brindado momentos de alegría desde que me quedé solo. Acabé dándome de bofetadas en el rostro para hacerlas brotar, y con ello engañarme a mí mismo. ¿Me había vuelto acaso un monstruo insensible, como mi maestro? ¿Y en qué momento exacto sucedió? No tenía respuestas para tales interrogantes. Después de sepultar a Lúkos, volví a la cabaña. A la puerta de la misma me aguardaba el austriaco, que me recibió con un fuerte golpe.

- ¿El futuro caballero de los hielos cuidando de un animalito? Entrañable…e indigno. Que no se repita.

Colocándome mi maldita máscara de indiferencia, reprimí la cólera que se acumulaba en mis brazos, y sumisamente, me limité a asentir, con una reverencia, antes de solicitar permiso para retirarme a descansar. Aquel día marcó un primer punto de inflexión.

Los años pasaron, y el cúmulo de emociones que sentía bullir latentes en mí, se fue diluyendo, hasta que no pude percibirlo más. La máscara que había forjado había aumentado de grosor y tamaño hasta convertirse en toda una armadura, al recubrirse con nuevas capas que crecían de fuera adentro. Primero fue la falta de manifestaciones externas de cualquier tipo de emoción: lágrimas, escalofríos, una simple sonrisa… Después, sin apenas darme cuenta, el desinterés se adueñó de mí, de tal forma que incluso dejé de sentir odio por el ser que más daño me había hecho en mi corta vida: mi maestro, Jurgen de Acuario. Todo cuanto me importaba era conseguir portar finalmente las doradas vestimentas y proteger a Atenea con mi vida si fuera preciso. No sería difícil: cuando nada tienes, nada temes perder.

Y, cuando esto sucedió, pude al fin abandonar las heladas estepas siberianas. Mi destino no era otro que el Santuario, en Atenas, a una de las doce casas, reservada especialmente para mí. Acababa de cumplir catorce años.

Fui presentado a los caballeros de oro que ya se encontraban allí. La impresión que me causaron fue de una previsible y generalizada indiferencia. Tan sólo restaban los representantes de Virgo y Escorpio, que no habían concluido su entrenamiento, y el anciano caballero de Libra, que permanecía en China. El guardián de la casa de la Virgen fue el primero en llegar. Al igual que yo, y en general que la mayoría de mis nuevos camaradas, parecía ajeno al mundo, pero de un modo distinto. Como si, más que no pertenecer a él, o no querer inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, se encontrase un plano por encima. En cualquier caso, no me incomodaría. Dos semanas después llegaría el último de los caballeros, procedente de las vecinas Cícladas: Milo de Escorpio. Poco imaginé que aquel muchacho de cortos y rebeldes cabellos rubios, ojos vivos de un brillante matiz azul verdoso y apariencia revoltosa y aniñada supondría el revulsivo que quebraría el hielo que aprisionaba mi alma, presa de los glaciares.

El reciente caballero, por razones que entonces no acertaba a comprender, buscaba insistentemente mi compañía. Inicialmente me desagradaba tal perseverancia. El chico se mostraba excesivamente efusivo para mis cánones. Además, tenía la costumbre de fijar su penetrante mirada en la mía, atravesándola como si pudiera leer dentro de mí como en un libro abierto, alcanzando recovecos más allá de los que incluso yo mismo conocía. Y ello me resultaba incómodo. Mis desplantes y constantes muestras de frialdad no lograban desanimarle en sus empeños, y tenazmente perseveraba en acercarse a mí. Con el devenir de los meses me acostumbré a su compañía, y podría decirse que establecimos una relación de extraña amistad: el muchacho alegre, sociable y emotivo, con su complementario: yo. Nadie –ni yo mismo – entendía qué hacía él con alguien tan hermético como era yo entonces.

Poco después llegaría la traición de Aioros, la desaparición de Saga y la primera crisis en el Santuario. Mu de Aries se retiró al Tíbet, y el ambiente se enrareció. El patriarca me encomendó adiestrar al futuro caballero del Cisne, para lo cual contaría con dos aprendices. El día anterior a mi partida decidí comunicárselo a Milo, ya que en esta ocasión no se trataría de una ausencia de unos días, o unas semanas, sino de varios años. Su reacción, aunque esperada, me sorprendió.

- No lo estás diciendo en serio… ¡No puedes irte!

- Debo cumplir con mis obligaciones, Milo.

- ¡Pero seguro que un caballero de plata puede encargarse de entrenar a dos estúpidos críos!

- Si fuera tarea de un caballero de plata, se la habrían asignado a alguno, ¿no crees? Es preciso que vaya. Sólo venía a despedirme. – Lo que ocurrió después me pilló desprevenido. Milo me rodeó con sus brazos, y estrechándome entre ellos recostó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Éste pronto comenzó a humedecerse. Milo estaba llorando.

- No te vayas… por favor… - Alzó su rostro, encarándome, y pude ver cómo el característico brillo de sus ojos turquesas cobraba una nueva dimensión debido al cristalino reflejo de las salinas gotas que los inundaban. Aquella visión tuvo un doble efecto en mí: por una parte, envidié al muchacho que se apostaba lloroso frente a mí, por su capacidad de sentir, y demostrarlo; por la otra, del mismo modo que en Siberia mis lágrimas excavaban pozos en la nieve, las suyas ahora hacían lo propio en la coraza helada que siempre me acompañaba. Ninguno de los dos hechos fue advertido por él, así que deshaciéndome del abrazo, me limité a apoyar mi palma sobre su hombro, y musité "lo siento", en un vano intento por disculparme, antes de regresar a mi templo.

Aquel orificio que el caballero de Escorpio había perforado en mi férreo blindaje con tan nimio gesto se convirtió gracias a Isaac e Hyoga en un conjunto de grietas que se agrandaban con el paso de los días. Con la ayuda de ambos volví a sentir, y con ello sentirme vivo, aunque no lo manifestaba abiertamente. Si la coraza se había forjado de fuera hacia dentro, parecía deshacerse en sentido contrario. Así, el día en que perdí a Isaac, mi aflicción fue enorme, indescriptible, mas no lo exterioricé. No pude. Todavía era incapaz de ello, seguía bloqueado.

Los seis años del adiestramiento finalizaron, Hyoga ganó la armadura del Cisne y regresé al Santuario. El enviado para recibirme era un joven de belleza fuera de lo ordinario, poco más alto que yo, y a quien no reconocí hasta que dos hermosas turquesas cayeron curiosas sobre las mías, en un afán indagador que conocía bien. Era Milo. Se había dejado el cabello largo, cayéndole por debajo de los hombros, y había ganado considerables centímetros de estatura, hasta el punto de superarme. Su cara todavía mantenía su aire travieso, y cuando finalizó en su examen, una franca sonrisa la adornó. Una sensación totalmente nueva, diferente de aquellas que había tenido que volver a aprender y reconocer me embargó al observarle. Él lo percibió, más allá de mis inexpresivas facciones y volvió a abrazarme como aquella vez, pero sin lágrimas. Aquel gesto me nubló los sentidos, imposibilitándome para elaborar cualquier tipo de respuesta física.

- Se te ha echado de menos.

- Yo también…me alegro de verte.

- Regresemos al Santuario, el viaje debe haberte resultado agotador… - sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomó del brazo y volvimos al recinto sagrado. Durante todo el trayecto del aeropuerto al Santuario conversamos acerca de lo que habían sido nuestras vidas en aquel largo periplo y de otras banalidades. Trataba de evitar mirarle a la cara, pues siempre que lo hacía me sorprendía en el acto, esbozando aquella sonrisa que me descolocaba. ¿De qué se trataba aquel embrujo?

Durante un tiempo, y pese a los incipientes indicios de una nueva traición encabezada por un grupo de caballeros de bronce, en el nombre de una tal Saori Kido que se proclamaba a sí misma como la auténtica reencarnación de Atenea, volví a sentirme feliz. Especialmente cuando gozaba de la compañía del caballero de Escorpio, a quien comencé a sospechar me unía algo mucho más profundo que una simple amistad. Mi vida, en cambio, girando siempre en círculos, decidió que tocaba variar una vez más, y a la felicidad debía suceder su opuesto. Hyoga, que había sido enviado para deshacerse de los traidores, acabó por unirse a su causa. Se comentaba que incluso llegarían a atacar el Santuario, y empecé a temer por su vida. No estaba preparado para afrontar a los caballeros de oro, y una idea comenzó a cobrar forma en mi mente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Milo preguntaba, con su acostumbrada curiosidad – Estás más callado de lo normal.

- ¿Eh? No, sólo pensaba.

- ¿Estás preocupado por tu discípulo? – Como siempre, me conocía mejor que yo mismo. Asentí.

- ¿Crees que atacarán?

- No. Han enviado a Misty y otros caballeros de plata para atajar la rebelión. No tienen nada que hacer.

- No estoy tan seguro. Conozco a Hyoga, y sé de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz.

- ¿Sabes?- bajó la voz, y se aseguró de que no pudiera oírle nadie -En ocasiones he pensado si tu alumno y sus amigos no tienen razón. El patriarca se comporta de forma extraña últimamente. Y Atenea nunca se nos ha mostrado abiertamente.

Guardé silencio, dando por concluida la conversación. Aquellos pensamientos eran también los míos, pero no nos correspondía a nosotros cuestionar al patriarca, ni mucho menos a Atenea. Me despedí de Milo, y me dirigí a la casa de Acuario.

Los caballeros de plata cayeron derrotados uno tras otro, y finalmente se concretó la amenaza. Hyoga y los demás caballeros rebeldes se encontraban ya a las puertas del Santuario. Saori Kido había sido herida en el corazón, y en doce horas deberían atravesar las doce casas para salvarla. Tomé una decisión drástica.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías encontrarte en tu templo. – Milo me encontró cruzando su templo. Se encontraba en su dormitorio, vistiéndose las distintas piezas de su armadura. Me aproximé hasta la entrada del mismo. Tenía el torso todavía al descubierto, revelando unas líneas definidas y proporcionadas. No quise seguir mirando, pues al verle estaba sintiendo de nuevo el ya familiar aturdimiento y consiguiente entumecimiento de mis miembros. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

- Voy a Libra. Les esperaré allí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pondré a prueba a Hyoga. Quiero que aprenda a controlar el séptimo sentido. Será…mi última lección. Además…

- ¿Tu última lección?¿De qué estás hablando?¿Y qué es ese "Además"?

- No…no quiero que seas tú quien le mates.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido, no entendiendo lo que había querido decir con aquellas palabras. Opté por cambiar de tema.

- Mu les habrá dejado pasar. Debo irme. – Apenas hube dado un primer paso, cuando sentí el contacto de su mano aferrarme con fuerza.

- ¡No! – tiró de mi brazo hacia sí hasta que nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto. Mantenía su vista fija en mí, pero su expresión era diferente, diría que implorante. Además, su rostro se aproximaba al mío peligrosamente – Sé qué es lo que pretendes, y no puedo dejarte hacerlo. Por favor… - finalmente, ahogó la frase en mis labios, acortando definitivamente la infinitesimal distancia que nos separaba. Me estaba besando. Aquello quebró a un tiempo la ya frágil coraza que todavía me envolvía y mis esquemas. Una intensa y placentera corriente eléctrica anuló de golpe todas mis sinapsis. Cuando aquellas eléctricas conexiones volvieron a establecerse, todas las células de mi cuerpo, en armónico sincronismo, se pusieron de acuerdo y fui yo en esta ocasión quien inició un segundo acercamiento, más apasionado, anhelando más del dulce veneno que el escorpión me estaba ofreciendo. Mis ojos, cerrados, ardían con una intensidad que no recordaba. Nublado mi raciocinio por el sentimiento y el instinto, y a medida que al beso se incorporaban roces cada vez más osados, pronto las piezas de la armadura que ambos portábamos comenzaron a resultar un estorbo, y en justo castigo fueron arrojadas al suelo.

Nuestros pies nos guiaron al lecho todavía deshecho del hombre que succionaba mi cuello arrancándome gemidos que jamás soñé en emitir. Yo me aferraba desesperadamente a sus cabellos mientras acariciaba con mis labios una de sus orejas, mis jadeos al lado de su oído aumentando su excitación, y con ello la mía. Se alejó unos pocos centímetros, que se me antojaban años luz, y volvió a observarme con aquellos orbes celestes que irradiaban deseo, felicidad…¿amor? Sonreí por primera vez en años ante la imagen, lo que pareció sorprenderle en gran medida. De nuevo, volvió a reducir la distancia entre los dos, y entrecerrando los ojos, pronunció en un susurro:

- Esperé años para verte sonreir. Te quiero… - y, al oír la revelación, el ardor de mis ojos derivó en una tibia humedad que pronto bañaba mis mejillas, recorriéndolas. Aquel chubasco después de años de árida sequía se llevó todo rastro de mi pasado que, roto el blindaje de mi corazón, persistía latente sin que lo supiera. Abracé a Milo como si de ello dependiera mi supervivencia, y esta vez fui yo quien empapó su hombro. Asustado, no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquel gesto, y su semblante se entristeció – Camus...yo…lo siento, tenía que decírtelo… no llores.

Como respuesta, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente con suavidad, haciendo gala de mi de nuevo adquirida capacidad de expresar, a la que me estaba adaptando con gran rapidez.

- Yo…también te quiero. – al fin, pude expresar en palabras lo que últimamente venía sintiendo. Incluso me permití un "pequeño" alarde. Los cosmos de los caballeros de bronce se encontraban a medio camino entre Aries y Tauro - Y…quiero quedarme contigo un rato más.

La revelación le fue completamente inesperada, mas no por ello desagradable, a juzgar por el destello en sus ojos, y la amplia sonrisa que surcó su rostro. Tiernamente, secó los rastros de lágrimas de mi cara con sus labios, finalizando el recorrido en los míos propios, acariciándolos primero, lamiéndolos después. Y pronto pasamos a un segundo plano, más atrevido, dictado por las crecientes y enloquecedoras sensaciones que a ambos nos embargaban. Recostado sobre mí, con sus hábiles manos fue recorriendo mi piel, descendiendo pausadamente por mis brazos y pecho, y allá donde sus dedos o su lengua se posaban, dejaban profundas marcas invisibles, pero de un efecto muy superior al de las agujas escarlatas. Estaba totalmente a su merced, y podría continuar así durante el resto de mis días. Máxime cuando mi sexo, ya despierto desde hacía unos minutos, fue sorprendido por descaradas lamidas, que enloquecerían al más casto. Arqueé mi espalda, incapaz de soportar el torrente de placer que, con centro en mi entrepierna, se esparcía como un big-bang por todas mis fibras nerviosas, y de mi boca surgió un ronco gemido. Aquello estimuló al niño travieso que jugueteaba con mi miembro, hasta que se lo introdujo en la boca. Y cuando comenzó a, con movimientos pausados primero, y con una creciente velocidad después, retirarla primero, para luego adentrarse nuevamente, a una mayor profundidad, la sensación se tornó directamente indescriptible. A los pocos instantes un orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido me invadió de pies a cabeza y, aún con restos de mi esencia en su boca, Milo volvió a besarme, añorando el contacto con mis labios. Me encontraba en la gloria, pero mi rubio ángel de la guarda no había finalizado. Dejándome escasos segundos para recuperarme, comenzó a deslizar uno de sus dedos por los alrededores de mi entrada, en círculos, hasta que acabó por introducirlo. Una molestia, que alternaba por momentos con dolor, e incluso placer, sacudió la delicada zona. Lo mantuvo allí durante unos instantes, acariciándome tiernamente hombros y cuello con su mano libre, para que me acostumbrara. Cuando lo creyó pertinente, afianzó un segundo dedo. Menos impresión de molestia, y más de dolor, tuvieron lugar ahora.

- Tranquilo…pasará. – besando mis cabellos lograba aplacar aquel escozor. Después de unos segundos pareció remitir, o mejor dicho me habitué a él, y mordiéndole el cuello le di la señal para que prosiguiera. Levantó una de mis piernas, apoyándola en su hombro y me penetró con suavidad, intentando sin mucho éxito aplacar el intenso dolor que se apoderó de mí. Se detuvo, preocupado al escucharme un quejido, e hizo un amago de salir de mí que no le consentí.

- No – negué, las palabras brotando con esfuerzo entre el dolor y la excitación que hacía su aparición tímidamente. – Continúa…

Obediente, su intrusión se prolongó hasta hallarse en su totalidad dentro de mí, los dos cuerpos fundidos en uno solo. Traté de amoldarme a la molestia que hacía brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, y por fin Milo comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Sus embestidas eran tímidas al principio, temeroso de hacerme daño. Pronto cobrarían mayor fuerza y velocidad, al vernos ambos derrotados por el placer que progresivamente nos inundaba a ambos. Con cada embate alcanzaba en ocasiones un punto concreto que, como una especie de mágico botón, irradiaba al contacto electrizantes ráfagas que se expandían como un rayo. Los dos jadeábamos sin ya control alguno, ni ganas de reprimirnos, hasta que Milo gritó, cegado por el éxtasis, y se derramó dentro de mí. Al sentir su esencia recorrerme, también yo alcancé por segunda vez el cielo, y me vine sobre sus sábanas. Tratando de controlar la respiración, que seguía siendo agitada, nos besamos una vez más, y acabamos tendidos sobre el lecho, abrazados. No podría desear nada más.

No obstante, cobrando conciencia de la situación, capté poco después la súbita llegada del cosmos de Hyoga a Libra, mucho antes de lo que debería. Milo también lo percibió. Y, del mismo modo en que aterrizó su cosmos, también yo descendí de la nube en que flotaba y regresé a la realidad.

- He de irme- Me levanté apresuradamente, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para asearme lo imprescindible, antes de enfundarme de nuevo mi armadura. Volví a situarme bajo el marco de la puerta, avistando a Milo que, todavía desnudo, se levantaba perezosamente de la cama. En esta ocasión, aunque no me sujetó del brazo, lo hacía con su mirada. – Es mi deber como maestro. No te preocupes. - Tímidamente, rocé sus labios con suavidad, en un "hasta luego" silencioso.

Él se limitó a asentir, aunque no parecía muy conforme con la decisión, y abandoné el octavo templo en dirección a su predecesor.

En la séptima casa, vacía por la ausencia obligada de su legítimo guardián, Hyoga no superó la prueba. Sus sentimientos le sobrepasaron y fue vencido. Los míos me impidieron acabar con su vida, limitándome a encerrarle en un ataúd de hielo para al menos preservarle de la batalla. Regresé al templo de Escorpio derramando lágrimas por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, aunque de muy distinta naturaleza. En esta ocasión su sabor era dolorosamente amargo. Milo me encontró sentado en las escaleras, y pronto se acomodó junto a mí, rodeándome con su brazo, proporcionándome el cálido y reconfortante refugio que tanto necesitaba y jamás antes, en situaciones similares, había obtenido. Me desahogué durante unos minutos, hasta que tres cosmos arribaron a Virgo. Probablemente el hombre más cercano a un dios acabaría con ellos sin pestañear, pero lo mismo podría haber sido dicho acerca de cualquiera de los cinco templos anteriores, y habían conseguido sortearlos, por lo que decidí regresar a Acuario para que Milo pudiera gozar de tiempo suficiente para prepararse en el caso de un hipotético combate. Lo besé, y tras hacerle partícipe de mis intenciones me acompañó hasta la salida de mi templo. Allí, volvimos a compartir un único aliento. Cuando éste faltó y la necesidad de oxígeno fue más prioritaria nos separamos por última vez.

- Gracias – Una simple palabra para expresarle que le debía mi salvación, el haber conseguido que de nuevo volviera a sentirme vivo. Probablemente jamás podría retribuirle cuanto había hecho por mí. Comencé a caminar la larga escalinata de regreso al undécimo templo, y su voz, cada vez más lejana, confirmó una última vez más que veía más de mí que yo mismo.

- Gritabas… aunque no lo decías, aunque no te dabas cuenta…gritabas, y pedías auxilio. –si bien no podía verlo, de espaldas como estaba, sé que sonreía, y sus ojos brillaban -Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.


End file.
